Limited
In Traditional or Advanced Format, Limited means you can only have one card in total with this card's name in your Main Deck, Side Deck, and Extra Deck combined. As of September 1st 2009, these cards are Limited in the OCG and the TCG. Limited 「制限カード」 Monster Cards * Black Rose Dragon 「ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン」 * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind 「ＢＦ－疾風のゲイル」 * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「氷(ひょう)結(けっ)界(かい)の龍(りゅう) ブリューナク」 * Card Trooper 「カードガンナー」 * Cyber Dragon 「サイバー・ドラゴン」 * Dandylion 「ダンディライオン」 * Dark Armed Dragon 「ダーク・アームド・ドラゴン」 * Demise, King of Armageddon 「終焉の王デミス」 * Elemental Hero Stratos 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ(エレメンタルヒーロー)エアーマン」 * Exodia the Forbidden One 「封印されしエクゾディア」 * Gladiator Beast Bestiari 「剣闘獣(グラディアルビースト)ベストロウリィ」 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness 「冥府の使者ゴーズ」 * Goyo Guardian 「ゴヨウ・ガーディアン」 * Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左足」 * Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左腕」 * Marshmallon 「マシュマロン」 * Mind Master 「メンタルマスター」 * Morphing Jar 「メタモルポット」 * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole 「Ｎ･グランモール」 * Night Assailant 「深淵の暗殺者」 * Plaguespreader Zombie 「ゾンビキャリア」 * Rescue Cat 「レスキューキャット」 * Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右足」 * Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右腕」 * Sangan 「クリッター」 * Snipe Hunter 「スナイプ・ストーカー」 * Spirit Reaper 「魂を削る死霊」 * Summoner Monk 「召喚僧サモンプリースト」 * Treeborn Frog 「黄泉ガエル」 Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art 「高等儀式術」 * Brain Control 「洗脳(せんのう)－ブレイン・コントロール－」 * Card Destruction 「手札抹殺」 * Cold Wave 「大寒波」 * Emergency Teleport 「緊急(きんきゅう)テレポート」 * Future Fusion 「未来(みらい)融合(ゆうごう)－フューチャー・フュージョン」 * Giant Trunade 「ハリケーン」 * Heavy Storm 「大(おお)嵐(あらし)」 * Level Limit - Area B 「レベル制限Ｂ地区」 * Limiter Removal 「リミッター解除」 * Megamorph 「巨大化」 * Mind Control 「精神操作」 * Monster Gate 「モンスターゲート」 * Mystical Space Typhoon 「サイクロン」 * One for One 「ワン・フォー・ワン」 * Overload Fusion 「オーバーロードフューション」 * Reasoning 「名(めい)推(すい)理(り)」 * Reinforcement of the Army 「増援」 * Scapegoat 「スケープ・ゴート」 * Smashing Ground 「地(ち)砕(くだ)き」 * Swords of Revealing Light 「光の護封剣」 * United We Stand 「団結の力」 Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted 「リビングデッドの呼(よ)び声(こえ)」 * Ceasefire 「停戦協定」 * Gravity Bind 「グラヴィティ・バインド－超重力の網－」 * Return from the Different Dimension 「異(い)次(じ)元(げん)からの帰(き)還(かん)」 * Magic Cylinder 「魔法の筒」 * Mirror Force 「聖(せい)なるバリア‐ミラーフォース」 * Ojama Trio 「おジャマトリオ」 * Solemn Judgment 「神の宣告」 * The Transmigration Prophecy 「転生の予言」 * Torrential Tribute 「激(げき)流(りゅう)葬(そう)」 * Trap Dustshoot 「ダスト・シュート」 * Wall of Revealing Light 「光の護封壁」 Additional Cards Limited in Traditional Format Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「カオス・ソルジャー　－開闢の使者－」 * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End 「混沌帝龍　－終焉の使者－」 * Cyber-Stein 「デビルフランケン」 * Cyber Jar 「サイバーポッド」 * Dark Magician of Chaos 「混沌の黒魔術師」 * Dark Strike Fighter 「ダーク・ダイブ・ボンバー」 * Destiny Hero - Disk Commander 「Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ(デステニーヒーロー)　ディスクガイ」 * Fiber Jar 「ファイバーポッド」 * Magical Scientist 「魔導サイエンティスト」 * Magician of Faith 「聖なる魔術師(セイント・マジシャン)」 * Makyura the Destructor 「処刑人－マキュラ」 * Sinister Serpent 「キラー・スネーク」 * Thousand-Eyes Restrict 「サウザンド・アイズ・サクリファイス」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「同族感染ウィルス」 * Tsukuyomi 「月読命(つくよみ)」 * Victory Dragon 「ヴィクトリー・ドラゴン」 * Witch of the Black Forest 「黒き森のウィッチ」 * Yata-Garasu 「八汰烏(やたがらす)」 Spell Cards * Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「蝶の短剣－エルマ」 * Card of Safe Return 「生還の宝札」 * Cathedral of Nobles 「王家の神殿」 * Change of Heart 「心(こころ)変(か)わり」 * Confiscation 「押収」 * Dark Hole 「ブラック・ホール」 * Delinquent Duo 「いたずら好きな双子悪魔」 * Dimension Fusion 「次元融合」 * Graceful Charity 「天使の施し」 * Harpie's Feather Duster 「ハーピィの羽根帚」 * Last Will 「遺言状」 * Monster Reborn 「死者蘇生」 * Metamorphosis 「突然変異」 * Mirage of Nightmare 「悪夢の蜃気楼」 * Painful Choice 「苦渋の選択」 * Pot of Greed 「強欲な壺」 * Premature Burial「早(はや)すぎた埋葬(まいそう)」 * Raigeki 「サンダー・ボルト」 * Snatch Steal 「強奪」 * The Forceful Sentry 「強引な番兵」 Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus 「死(し)のデッキ破壊(はかい)ウイルス」 * Exchange of the Spirit 「現世と冥界の逆転」 * Imperial Order 「王宮の勅命」 * Last Turn 「ラストバトル！」 * Ring of Destruction 「破壊輪」 * Sixth Sense 「第六感」 * Time Seal 「刻の封印」 Category: Forbidden & Limited Lists